bombas kawaii s
by yukii04
Summary: soy terrosista, era terrorista, ahora mi dolor radica en mi compañero de cuarto rin... rin conoce a... NAGISA ? mi vida se va a complicar mas... y ni hablar del club de basket... tengo el presentimiento de que akashi sabe que soy mujer y mi primo seguro me delata, nagisa no sabe cerrar la boca... joder! estoy en bastantes problemas... y ese quien es? DE DONDE SALIÓ?
1. terrorista

Crossover kuroko no basuke y free

 **Advertencias: este crossovers puede tener referencias a mas animes, puede tener lemon, puede tener yaoi, puede tener travestis y terroristas, no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar en este fic pero se hace sobre la marcha. Espero que les guste**

Aquí estoy yo, poniendo esos estúpidos pingüinos en su lugar, cada pingüino de peluche tiene una bomba programada en su interior, mi misión es sencilla: entrar al centro comercial, dos bombas en cada habitación y salir lo más rápido que pueda, subirme a la camioneta y esperar que explote a una distancia segura, estoy acostumbrada, a mis 16 años de edad vi más explosiones y cadáveres que un policía retirado.

Hola, me llamo saki, soy terrorista.

Abro mis ojos con la respiración acelerada y con mi cuerpo sudado, no puedo dejar de tener esa maldita pesadilla, donde me tomo tan normal mi vida anterior, era una jodida terrorista, pero ya no. Me falta un año para ir a la universidad y quería pasarlo como una chica normal, pero no todo se puede…

Estoy en un internado, el único de japon para ser sincera, por eso, y porque es un colegio para chicos, cambie mi nombre de saki a… no, lo iba a cambiar a haku, pero al ver que mi compañero tenía un nombre más afeminado que el mío, lo deje como saki.

_estas bien?_ me pregunta con su voz masculina desde la litera de abajo mi compañero de habitación al escuchar mi horriblemente acelerada respiración

_ah… si, lo siento_ digo con ese tono de nada que usé desde que soy hombre_ oye… que haces despierto?_ digo mirando al techo esperando su respuesta

_no puedo dormir nada más_ contesta sin más, paso mi cabeza entre las barandas de seguridad y dejo caer mi pero frontal junto con mis ahora bastante cortos cabellos rubios

_a que club de deportes debo unirme?_ le pregunto al chico que me mira atento apollando su cabeza en sus manos despreocupado

_por qué no al de natación conmigo?_ era rin, el capitán del equipo de natación de la escuela, era hermoso la verdad, pero debía fingir ser hombre y no podía darme el lujo de caer en la tentación de esos bien definidos músculos, esa sonrisa de superioridad, ese cabello de color indefinido que creo yo que tira a rosa, esos ojos carmesí que conquistan a cualquiera… no! Contrólate saki

_mi condición física no daría_ miento, no puedo sacarme la remera, soy mujer… por obviedad para vosotros

_el de basket? Mi primo está allí, es el capitán_ dice mirándome, su rostro era muy expresivo, en cambio el mío parecía que volcaron una lata de pintura blanca sobre él, después de años de terrorismo se aprende a fingir

_podría… toda tu familia es capitán de algo?_ le pregunto alzando una ceja

_podría… no se te va la sangre a la cabeza?_ me pregunta de la misma manera

_podría_ vuelvo a mi cama y dejo que la circulación se regule. Escucho una pequeña risita salir de sus labios, lo ignoro y me coloco en posición para dormir_ si apagas el celular te dormís más rápido

_podría_ veo el brillo desaparecer y dejo que el sueño se vuelva a apoderad de mi esperando que esa pesadilla no aparezca

PV rin

Le quiero, pese a todo, le quiero, es el compañero más normal que he tenido. Ya es de mañana y me levanto, sé que un día me voy a levantar y lo voy a encontrar dormido, pero hoy no es el día. Cada vez que me levanto saki ya está bañado y cambiado listo para ir a clases, el jodido enano es rapidísimo. Está ahí, sentado en su cama ya todo preparado mirándome con esa mini sonrisa burlona diciéndome internamente "te gané" solo contesto con una sonrisa ladina de resignación. El enano tenía esas facciones angelicales que lo hacían parecer chica, pero todos sabíamos que abajo del pantalón hay un regalito que dice lo contrario.

Ya suficiente de admirar la capacidad de parecer mujer de saki, me tengo que bañar. El día pasó, nada resaltable, ah, aceptaron a saki en el club de basket.

PV kise (flash back)

_más rápido kurokocchi_ le grité al notar que los pases de entrenamiento que tenía que hacer entre aominecchi y yo se volvían cada vez más lentos

_si, lo lamento_ dijo respetuoso

Cuando la pelota iba directo hacia mí y estaba preparado para devolverla akacchi hizo un remate y nos miró con seriedad, le hizo seña a murasakibaracchi y midorimacchi para que se acercan.

_él va a ser nuestro nuevo suplente después de kuroko_ dijo serio señalando a un chico bajito, rubio de ojos rosas con una cara de "prefiero morir antes de tocar el balón"

_un placer conocerlos_ dijo haciendo una reverencia… genial, otro jodido kundere… akacchi es uno o…? olvídenlo

PV saki (fin del flash back)

_joder, me duele todo el cuerpo_ le dijo a rin acortándome sobre su pansa en su cama

_auch, por que no vas a tu cama?_ me pregunta comenzando a jugar con mis cabellos

_dije que me duele todo_ le digo sin expresión y soltó una pequeña risita_ oye, te has dado cuenta que nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos?

_te molesta?_ pregunta apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos sin dejar de jugar con mi pelo

_no, claro que no_ le digo serio_ si somos tan cercanos te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes o lo malinterpretes verdad?

_claro_ dice sonriendo de lado, que lindo que es

_te van más los chicos o las chica?_

_ emm… soy heterosexual, así que creo que las chicas_ dice riendo entre dientes

_preguntaba_ subo los hombros con indiferencia

_y a ti?_ se vuelve a acostar

_los chicos_ siento como se tensa_ TU NO IDIOTA!_ le grito riendo golpeándolo con una almohada

_bueno!_ me dice riéndose defendiéndose de los almohadazos

Nos volvimos amigos, bastante cercanos diría yo, es el primer amigo que no está metido en eso de las bombas adorables de pingüinos que tengo.

_oye saki_ me dice ya serio

_eh?_ le pregunto sentado como india a su lado

_por qué solo te ríes conmigo?_ me dice con un raro brillo en sus ojos

_no lo sé_ le digo subiendo los hombros

_me gusta tu sonrisa_ dice con media sonrisa

_solo tú me haces reír así_ le digo con indiferencia_ esa es tu mejor manera de ligar_ me río y comienzo a golpearlo otra vez

_seguro que no te gusto_ dijo entre la carcajada

_si_ no, no lo estoy

 **Fin del cap, es corto pero va a tener varios caps asi que no pasa nada, prometo meter mas personajes de free, creo que todos y mas escenas de kurokocchi. No se que va a pasar con esto pero bueno…**

 **Bessos yukii**


	2. la verdad

Crossover kuroko no basuke y free

PV RIN

Día agitado, estamos a unos tres meses de haber comenzado el año más o menos y ya no doy más. Acabo de venir de iwarobi de visitar a haru, gou y los demás, ando corriendo por los pasillos del internado a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento del club, conociendo al enano saki seguramente ya está esperando a que la mitad de su equipo llegue. Sin preocuparme entro súper- agitado a la habitación y me cambio, ni siquiera cerré la puerta, solo la arrimé lo suficiente para que la gente que pase no me vea desnudo, me pongo los pantalones para nadar y la campera del colegio, me vuelvo a poner los pantalones que dejé en el suelo y agarro apurado la gorra de natación, pero me faltan las antiparras y entro apuradísimo al baño, tomo las gafas y cuando me doy vuelta para salir, lo que veo me deja helado…

PV SAKI

Rin se fue a visitar a sus amigos y yo estoy sola, totalmente aburrida. Mi teléfono suena y leo el mensaje:

" _la practica empieza media hora más tarde para que el suelo este limpio, no te apresures"- Akashi_

Vale, más tiempo aburrida. Como de costumbre de toda la vida, decido bañarme, aprovechando que rin no está. Entro al baño, abro el agua y me desvisto, no sin antes cerrar la puesta de la habitación, entro en la ducha y dejo caer las gotas de agua en mi cabello, suspiro al sentir el agua fría recorrer mi cuerpo.

Esos pingüinos, las imágenes de esos malditos pingüinos siguen ahí. Atormentándome. Sigo teniendo esa horrible pesadilla de mi antigua vida, no lo tolero. Al menos tengo la seguridad de que ya no volveré a eso.

Cuando veo que mis dedos comienzan a arrugarse decido salir de la ducha. Cierro el agua y comienzo a vestirme. Me pongo mis bragas rosas, arriba unos calzones negros, un sujetador rosa y comienza la odisea de ponerme las vendas. No tengo el busto más desarrollado del mundo ni de casualidad. Me refiero a mí misma como "una plana sin futuro de ascender" pero no me molesta, lo superé.

Una…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro vueltas…

Y a la mitad de la quinta, entra rin al baño. Cuanto estaba por salir y me ve, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi corazón se aceleró.

Estoy muerta…

PV NARRADOR

En el baño estaban los dos, uno más sorprendido que el otro. Rin lo veía perfectamente, su compañero tenía un sujetador, rosa para colmo, y se notaba perfectamente que usaba bragas. En el caso de saki, ya se daba por muerta. En unos segundos en la cabeza de la rubia pasó todo lo que sería su vida de ahora en más, rin la delataría, la expulsarían, la gente de enteraría y la policía la reconocería, la interrogarían y la meterían a la cárcel. Listo, su vida planificada en dos segundos. Saki será muchas cosas, pero no lenta.

-que hago para que no le digas a nadie?- dijo saliendo del shock

-sos… una… chi…ca- dijo confundido rin

-y tu un genio- dijo sarcástica terminando de ponerse las vendas

-esto es… el entrenamiento!- dijo intentando salir pero saki se paró frente a la puerta bloqueándola

-no le digas a nadie- lo amenazo

-no, lo juro- la tomó de la cintura y la apartó de la puerta

PV RIN

Esto es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. En un internado de hombres yo, YO tengo la única compañera mujer, y nadie lo sabe! Y-y sabes que es lo mejor? LA ADORO! Me cae bien, la quiero!... joder es todo tan perfecto. Pese a estar corriendo por todo el patio para llegar a la piscina.

El entrenamiento transcurrió normal, aunque yo estoy más alegre y hablo más conmigo mismo. Pero normal al fin y al cabo. Voy saliendo con momo que me pidió que lo acompañe a no sé dónde, por no sé qué a buscar no sé qué cosa, no le presté atención. El habla de sus cosas y no me saco la ilusión de que saki sea mujer de la cabeza. Antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos en el gimnasio.

-ANIMO KISE!- el grito de momo me hace reaccionar y veo a los amigos de mi primo jugar un partido con tipos que no conozco

Miro para el otro lado del gimnasio y veo a Akashi y a saki jugar contra otros que tampoco conozco. Siempre dije que saki parecía mujer, pero jamás diría que era una, actúa bien y supongo que a mí me parece mujer solo por el hecho de que convivimos y eso. Viéndola desde afuera, parece un chico más, hasta es buena en los deportes. Le empiezo a prestar más atención sentándome en un banco cercano a la puerta. Una delgada capa de sudor recorría su cuerpo, pero no me daba asco como la mayoría de los chicos, supongo que el saber que las chicas sudan por ciertas cosas que alteran las hormonas de los chicos, cambia mi opinión sobre la situación. Estaba despeinada, con la respiración agitada. Era muy escurridiza y rápida, pasaba entre los chicos como si nada y aunque la vieran, no les daba el tiempo para pararla. En lo que momo volvía de quien sabe dónde, saki encestó tres veces, y momo no es muy lento que digamos. Nos fuimos y salude a saki de la distancia, ella agitada y secándose la cara con la camiseta me saludó con una sonrisa, típica sonrisa que solo me dedica a mí.

Estoy en la habitación leyendo un libro ya con la ropa para dormir (lo que saco del placar) puesta, cuando escucho un portazo que me hace levantar de la cama alterado. Al ver que solo es saki me siento otra vez.

-júrame por tus huevos que no le vas a decir a nadie que soy… mujer- me amenazo muy cerca de mi rostro

\- lo juro por mis huevos- vale, asusta

Nos acostamos en mi cama, como siempre, ella en mi panza y yo jugando con su pelo. Me contó cosas increíbles, pero por la seriedad con la que me las contaba decidí creerle. Me dijo que toda su vida fue terrorista, que hace un tiempo decidió no volver a hacerlo y quiso volverse una chica normal, pero no podía ir a un colegio normal porque no tenía casa y por eso necesitaba ir a un internado, lamentablemente, el único de Japón era para chicos y bueno, me conoció y aquí estamos, es una historia digna de manga pero pese a que sea rara, le creo.

-y por eso te van más los chicos?- le pregunto para aflojar el ambiente

-es lo único que tenes que preguntar?- me reta golpeándome con una almohada

-si!- le respondo entre risas- seguís siendo la saki de siempre, cuando tenga una duda más profunda te aviso

-"la saki de siempre"- repitió en un tono más calmado

-o no?

-sí, solo que soy más pervertida

Se acerca a mí a gatas y… no creo poder controlarme

 **Fin del cap, nos leemos después… bessos yukii**


End file.
